Anagrams of Love
by Blaine-loves-Kurt
Summary: James Potter use anagrams to try to win Lily Evans from. Does it work? Very Fluffy.


Anagrams of Love

Summary: James Potter use anagrams to try to win Lily Evans from. Does it work? Very Fluffy.

A/N: 14-19 is an angram of Lily James Potter. 20-21 is James Lily Harry Potter. And the last one is an anagram of Harry Potter.

* * *

14 years old

James Potter was truly a nerdy boy. This was not a very well known fact to the students of Hogwarts. But he was, whether they knew it or not. He was not in the competing top three spots of his year, because he was "lucky". He actually did a fair bit of study in the Magical Arts, along with the Muggle.

One day in his fourth year when he was sitting in Arithmancy, they started to learn about anagrams. At first he followed the directions and tried to anagram his name. He found anagrams such as: _Am top Jester_ (which he agreed with quite a bit), _smart to jeep_, and _Steam, Jr. Poet_. He thought these to be interesting so he decided to do both his name and Lily Evans, knowing that she had already done her name, and she being his future wife (despite his friends thoughts to the contrary), he thought it was fitting.

He decided that he would immediately start using these anagrams to his advantage the second class ended when he saw what came up.

* * *

Lily Evans was one of the most popular girls in school, she got plenty of attention from any boy that she could think of. She wasn't sure why though, Her hair was blindingly red and her eyes were a weird emerald color. She wasn't all that special like Caroline Perks, with her perfect blonde hair or Lindsey Abbott with her baby blue eyes. She was also quite the nerd, taking the 2nd spot as top of her year. ( Not that any of the males of Hogwarts knew this, except Sev, but she hardly counted him as a male, he was just her best friend.)

While doing her own Arithmancy work she tried to ignore the stares of Potter, who admittedly was attractive, but was still an arrogant prat either way. She wasn't very successful in finding nice anagrams. All she found were things like _Sly 'n' alive_ (admittedly cool) , _Ally Veins_ and _Silly Vain_ (Which she was not). For Some reason she decided to add Potter to her last name. (ok maybe she had a crush on him but it was so small that it didn't even matter). She found anagrams such as _vile, nosey prattle_ and _privately stolen_. This convinced her that the name Lily Evans Potter wasn't a name she wanted to ever have.

After class ended Potter decided to annoy me. He came up to me and said the weirdiest thing I have ever heard.

" Lily, My dear can we be _Presently jovial mates_?" Potter said with a wink

"What are you on about Potter?" Lily asked utterly confused "and I am not, nor will I ever be your dear"

"It's an anagram of our names, Lily" Potter explained

"_Joy! Smaller, native pest_." Lily responded

"What?" Potter asked with a look that clearly said 'you are so strange'

"It's an anagram of our names" Lily mocked "Now leave me alone I need to get to Herbology.

* * *

15 years old

After being shot down this way James did not try the anagrams until the next year

" Oh Lily Dearest?" James asked

"I am not your dearest, Potter"

"But you are _A jolly, naive temptress _after my heart" James responded cockily

"Do you think being corny will make me want to go out with you?" Lily asked

"Maybe?" James asked arrogantly

"_I'm vast as repellent joy_ that you think that of me" Lily responded

"Please go out with me Evans?" James pleaded dropping a bit of the bigheadedness in his voice

" No, Potter, I don't wish to go out with someone who's head has it's own gravitational pull"

* * *

16 years old

"Potter would you leave me alone! No I will not go to Hogsmeade with you or the Kitchens, You cannot walk me to class and I will not eat with you" Lily yelled one day in Sixth Year. Potter had been overly insistent this past month in trying to get her to go out with him.

"Oh I am one who e_njoys a vast ill temper." _Potter responded looking like a fool.

"No Potter you are a _Vital majesty on lepers." _Lily responded

* * *

17 years old

Lily Evans had a dilemma. She really fancied James Potter. It had started on the Hogwarts Express this year. James had been so responsible with his head boy and surpassed her expectation. He had even stopped pranking the students. He had truly matured and it was extremely sexy as far as she was concerned. Her problem though was that while James had stopped all those things he had also stopped asking her out. Which lead her to believe that he had also outgrown his crush on her and that she had lost her chance with him. She wonder if a visit to their old anagram game would help her.

" Hey James?" Lily asked hesitantly one day

" What did you need Lily?" James asked not looking up from his transfiguration homework.

"Well, I was wondering if you knew that I enjoy your _Jolly private tameness?" _Lily asked embarrassed

James held snapped up and looked at her in confusion and hope. "What was that Lily? I don't think I heard you correctly."

Well, I just wanted you to know that you are full of _Pretty, male jovialness."_ Lily said blushing

James blinked and said "I know I can't be hearing you right, I just know it"

"_Sap jolliest, nervy team, Joys! I'm Prattle enslave_, Potter please don't make me continue. I would like you to be my _Plainest majesty lover_."

James face lit up and he began to grin as he restrained himself from yelling out in pure joy. He rushed over to Lily and pulled her into a kiss that to both of them seem to last eternity finally James pulled back and whispered sweetly _"Lip so relevant majesty. _Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"I can't answer your question till you answer mine, James" Lily said after kissing him again.

"Hmm and what would that be, Lils?" James asked kissing her nose

"Well are you my boyfriend or not Potter?" Lily asked teasingly

* * *

18 years old

"Lily Evans will you go from _sly n alive _to my _sly, patient lover?" _James asked one day while they were sitting on the couch relaxing. It was about a year after they had gotten out of school.

"James, you are so strange. I'm already your girlfriend." Lily said with a giggle.

"Well that wasn't quite what I meant love." James said nervously, "Actually I was wondering if, well wait a second Lils." He said as he got up and went into a kneeling position and pulling out a beautiful ring. "Actually I was wondering if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Lily began to laugh sly n alive was Lily Evans, she remembered anagramming that in her fourth year. That meant sly, patient lover… that had to be Lily Evans Potter, and she thought there wasn't any good ones. Well she appreciated being proven wrong now. "Such a strange and handsome fiancée, I have" She responded after a minute. And it took James another to realize her agreement to his proposal. But when he finally did they had a joyous celebration consisting of many long and happy snogs.

* * *

18 years 5 months

_"Joy! Ape-men stall strive." _James exclaimed carrying Lily into their hotel room while Lily rolled her eyes giggling. It was the night of their wedding and James was an excited man.

_"Privately molest jeans." _James said suggestively winking

"How many of those did you find, Mr. Potter, and are they all so suggestive?" Lily asked ignoring his comment

"Quite a bit Mrs. Potter, I do love the sound of that." James said happily kissing his brand new wife. "My favorite one is _Jolly tits serve apeman." _

"Do they James Potter?"

"They do Lily Potter"

* * *

19 years old

_"Joy! Evil stems prenatal." _Lily said sarcastically after the baby kicked again while she was trying to sleep.

"Now Baby, it isn't nice to kick Mummy when she is trying to sleep" James said talking to Lily's stomach. "It makes Mummy grumpy and annoyed at Daddy."

"James I am not grumpy or annoyed at you right now."

"Good sweetheart" James responded kissing her " Now it's three in the morning and know one in their right mind should be awake, so go back to sleep love" He snuggled up putting his hand on her stomach in a sign of protecting her and the baby from the harm of the world while they slept then closed his eyes.

* * *

20 years old

James Potter was in a panic. His wife was in labor right at this moment, and it was like he was back in a time before his seventh year. She was hurling insults at him with shocking speed, like she'd been saving them up for a time like this. He knew she didn't mean any of it, but I was painful knowing that his wife was in that much pain and he couldn't do a thing about it.

She finally calmed down after their precious baby was born and they were able to find out whether their babies name was to be Rose or Harry.

"So what is the baby's name going to be?" Sirius asked, coming in out of the hallway that Lily forced everyone but James and the Healers to wait in

"Harry James Potter" Lily said with a smile holding the precious bundle wrapped in blue close to her body.

"As if James needed a reason to be bigheaded, you let him into your sons name, how about Harry Sirius Potter Eh? HSP, nice ring to it right?"

"Shut up Sirius or I won't let you be his godfather" James muttered

"Thanks James!" Sirius exclaimed hugging him. "I'll your little family alone for now, but when Remus or Peter arrive don't expect me to keep them out"

"Ok Padfoot" James said as Sirius left and then looked down at his son and wife while saying _"Jovially as the merry parents"_

* * *

21 years old

It was Harry's first birthday and Lily was frantic. The guest were to arrive in an hour and her house was still a mess. She was alone in cleaning up as James wouldn't be back for about fourty-five minutes. He had taken Harry and Sirius to the Zoo, to keep Sirius out of her way (he had some crazy ideas for a one year old's party) and to keep Harry entertained.

She worked on the downstairs for about thirty minutes when she heard someone come up behind her, and say "_Joy! Shapely, maternal striver,_ what a beautiful women you are_"_

"And you a handsome man" She said turning around and kissing her husband

"So, question love? Why are you cleaning the muggle way?" James asked hugging her to him.

Lily blushed "I doesn't always occur to me to use magic"

"And that's why I love you" James said pulling her in for another kiss. When they broke apart James cast a cleaning spell and all the mess zoomed into the corrected places, an extraordinary amount taking their place in the nursery " You don't think we spoil Harry too much do you?" he asked watching the mess

"No, I don't think so, most of those are Sirius' or your toys" Lily said with a grin "Maybe I spoil you too much."

"That you do my love, but please don't ever stop"

* * *

21 years old- Halloween 1981

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll Hold him Off-" James Potter yelled as the door was blown off the hinges of his families home. He saw his two reasons for living fleeing and turned around to face the fate his was dealt.

Lily Potter ran as fast as she could up the stairs to the nursery. She tried to barricade the door but when she saw the green light come under the door her resolved hardened, she would face Voldemort herself and not let him near her Harrybear. And that is just what she did.

Shortly after their deaths James and Lily watched as their tiny son destroy the dark lord. Voldemort's last words before he disappear for ten years were "But he's just a little boy"

"_Try Hero, Prat_" James and Lily said proudly

* * *

A/N: So the last scene only exists because of the hilarious anagram that came up for Harry Potter. But isn't this ridiculously fluffy? Review kind Sirs and Madams!


End file.
